Part two to go with 'Say'
by eirijax
Summary: The second part, sorta, to my first fic attempt, might make more, dunno, depends on how many like my first two but a follower on tumblr said they'd cry if I didn't add a second part to the first SO here it is! NU CRYING ; ;


OK so my lil ficlet was popular, and one person even said they'd cry if that was the end of it...NUUU! Nu crying! I'll fix it I swear!

SO...without further

Never...

Ooh ooh

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

The next day, while Tony was in his workshop, somehow someone 'hacked' into his system and suddenly...the song played, it was an older song but it was the words that he focused on. A grin formed on his lip...then...  
~That was 'Never Gonna Give you Up' by 'Rick Astley' as requested by Steve Rogers, this goes out to 'you-know-who-you-are'...this is Jagger for 103.5 KTU...The Beat of New York...~

Then, just like the day before, the speakers turn off, Tony just blinks, then sighs shaking his head face-palming. A knock sounded through his workshop and as he looks up he spies Steve at his glass security door, rolls his eyes "Jarvis open the door" "Yes sir" Jarvis pipes up and the door opens.

Steve walks in looking a bit nervous and slowly walks up to Tony, rubs the back of his head "So uh..." "You just Rickrolled me..." Tony says right away, Steve just blinks looking at him "Uh...what is 'rickrolled'?" he asks as Tony closes the distance between them.

"Just shut up and kiss me already" Tony says and before Steve could reply to it Tony's lips are just there, against his, pressing hard, a gloved hand behind his head, eyes closed. Steve's eyes are wide for a moment, but slowly close as he wraps an arm around Tony's waist pulling him in closer.

They stay like that for what seemed like forever before the kiss breaks, both of them panting softly, Steve's cheeks are flushed red and Tony just smirks "Next time make sure you research the song before you request it for me hmm?" he says and Steve just chuckles before his expression turns serious again "I'll do that uh...but really...what 'is' rickrolled?"

Possibly more to cum? ER...come...*innocent look*


End file.
